During operation of a vehicle, sensors such as longitudinal accelerometers are often used to measure acceleration values, such as longitudinal acceleration values. Although longitudinal accelerometers generally provide useful information regarding vehicle acceleration, data sensed by the longitudinal accelerometer can be influenced by miscellaneous factors. For example, factors such as electrical bias from a sensor, gravity from a hill, an uneven (banked) road, and/or other environmental conditions may be unintentionally incorporated into the sensed data, which may undesirably affect operation of certain dynamic vehicle controls, such as vehicle stability and/or traction controls.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved method and system capable of simultaneously determining and/or accounting for sensor bias and environmental conditions in vehicle longitudinal accelerometers. In addition, it is desirable for the improved method and system to be capable of being retrofitted into existing vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.